Class Rogue
Rogues Rogues have little in common with each other. While some - maybe even the majority - are stealthy thieves, many serve as scouts, spies, investigators, diplomats, and simple thugs. Rogues are versatile, adaptable, and skilled at getting what others don't want them to get. W''hile not equal to a fighter in combat, a rogue knows how to hit where it hurts, and a sneak attack can dish out a lot of damage.'' Rogues also seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to avoiding danger. Experienced rogues develop nearly magical powers and skills as they master the arts of stealth, evasion, and sneak attacks. In addition, while not capable of casting spells on their own, a rogue can sometimes "fake it" well enough to cast spells from scrolls, activate wands, and use just about any other magic item. Hit Die: d6 Proficiencies: Proficient with club, dagger, dart, light crossbow, heavy crossbow, mace, morningstar, rapier, shortbow, short sword, and quarterstaff. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Skill Points (Int Modifier * 4 at 1st level): 8 + Int Modifier BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic rogue gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. Level 1: * Sneak attack (+1d6) Level 2: * Evasion Level 3: * Sneak attack (+2d6) * Uncanny Dodge I Level 5: * Sneak attack (+3d6) Level 6: * Uncanny dodge II Level 7: * Sneak attack (+4d6) Level 9: * Sneak attack (+5d6) Level 10: * Special bonus feat Level 11: * Sneak attack (+6d6) * Uncanny dodge III Level 13: * Sneak attack (+7d6) * Special bonus feat Level 14: * Uncanny dodge IV Level 15: * Sneak attack (+8d6) Level 16: * Special bonus feat Level 17: * Sneak attack (+9d6) * Uncanny dodge V Level 19: * Sneak attack (+10d6) * Special bonus feat Level 20: * Uncanny dodge VI+ Special Bonus Feats: On achieving 10th level and every three levels thereafter, the rogue can choose one of these feats. This is replaced by epic bonus feat progression once the character becomes epic rogue. * Crippling Strike * Defensive roll * Improved evasion * Opportunist * Skill mastery * Slippery Mind Epic Rogue: * Sneak Attack: This continues to improve by 1d6 at each odd-numbered class level the epic rogue gains. ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something Rogues base abilities remain unchanged but there sneak attack has been greatly improved. Sneak Attack (for 20 levels +) * +1d6 damage per Rogue, Shadow Dancer, Black Guard or Assassin level, Post 40 levels also count and are capped at the base level above. You get an extra 20d6 if you catch them asleep (flatfooted) Sneak Extra * Its combined levels greater than or equal to 41 but you can't have more levels in God/chapter than rogue. ** eg 21 rogue, 20 god. You would just count as meeting the requirement. ** eg 30 Rogue, 11 god. You Would just count as 41 Rogue and qualify for it. ** eg 40 Rogue, 1 god. You would count as meeting the requirements. * The damage at present is d6 per level. * There is a script that should detect if the person you attacked is attacking you. If they are not, then adds damage. This will work EVERY attack. * Still unknown if the d6 per level is after the lvl 41 of rogue or including these 41 levels. Waiting on LoC Forums for this. * 'Still unknown'How Chapters fit into this, how many chapters = god levels for levels of rogue requirement (No change)? * For Dark Chapter Rogues this is multiplied by 1.5 extra damage-wise compared to gods. * Rogue 25+ will get a vital attack from the front (Head to head) which is less than sneak but should roughly match old sneak (will need calibrating) This is automatic. ** This will help the damage output rogues do but will not make it anywhere near the STR builds as they are the classes designed for Head to Head battles. Blinding Speed feat is handy for rogues as it is another way of dealing damage see the Blinding Speed feat Need info on Rogue feats purchasable at Nishoba's Black Market: minimum rogue level requirements, usefulness, etc.